legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shrine of the Silver Monkey/Gallery
S1 Shrine of the Silver Monkey.png|The Shrine of the Silver Monkey in Season 1. Golden Cup of Belshazzar.png|The Golden Cup of Belshazzar|link=The Golden Cup of Belshazzar S1E1 Half Pendant.jpg|"Jammin' Jon" looking in the chest that would become the Treasure of Anne Bonny.|link=Galileo's Cannonball S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 1.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 2.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E6 Shrine of the Silver Monkey 3.jpg|link=John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine S1E10 Temple Guard 2.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey A.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey B.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey C.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey D.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey E.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey F.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey G.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey H.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey I.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe S1E10 Shrine of the Silver Monkey J.jpg|link=The Trojan Horseshoe Nick Borey in the Shrine.jpg|Nick Borey from Henry VIII's Great Seal grabs the base of the monkey.|link=Henry VIII's Great Seal S1E15 Shrine of the Silver Monkey Completion.jpg|link=The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart The Golden Chains of Zenobia.jpg|The Golden Chains of Zenobia|link=The Golden Chains of Zenobia Stolen Arm of Shiva6.jpg|Time expired as Evan Ziller was assembling the monkey (If you look closely Evan has the Pendant Kirk gave on his wrist and other half-pendant in his hand).|link=The Stolen Arm of Shiva Shrine of the Silver Monkey Completion Angle View.jpg|A rare angle view of Tara assembling the silver monkey.|link=The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal.png|The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal|link=The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal King Tut Temple Guard 2.jpg|A temple guard removes Eusenia from the temple.|link=King Tut's Cobra Staff 284771d7d41e193e1a94a11443729e96.jpg|link=King Tut's Cobra Staff Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder.png|Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder|link=Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder The Collar of Davy Crockett.jpg|The Collar of Davy Crockett|link=The Collar of Davy Crockett Battle.jpg|The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale|link=The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale Stallion.jpg|The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba|link=The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 10.59.21 PM.png|Amber encounters the last Temple Guard after time expired.|link=The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny Diary of Doctor Livingstone.jpg|The Diary of Doctor Livingstone|link=The Diary of Doctor Livingstone Ty Assembling the Silver Monkey.jpg|Ty Mathen assembling the silver monkey.|link=The Lucky Medallion of Atocha Michelle Electified Key.jpg|Michelle heads diagonal into the Mine Shaft after assembling the silver monkey.|link=The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin Missing Eye of David.png|The Missing Eye of David|link=The Missing Eye of David Anigif enhanced-5101-1406648010-7.gif|Kelly fumbling with the middle piece as time expires.|link=The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h43m29s101.png|The Lost Lion Tail of Little John|link=The Lost Lion Tail of Little John Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid.png|The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid|link=The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid Vlcsnap-2013-01-15-15h59m56s50.png|The Broken Wing of Icarus|link=The Broken Wing of Icarus Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack.png|The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack|link=The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack Secret Map of the Bandit Queen.png|The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen|link=The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen Zac Grabs the Secret Map.jpg|Zac Turney grabs the Secret Map of the Bandit Queen.|link=The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen Larry's Shrine Fail.png|Larry's infamous attempt to assemble the Silver Monkey.|link=The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley Hunting.jpg|The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland|link=The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland Yakera Retrieving The Ivory Hunting Horn.jpg|Yakerra Joyce grabs the Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland|link=The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland Trident.jpg|The Broken Trident of Poseidon|link=The Broken Trident of Poseidon Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen.png|The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen|link=The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen S3ep38ShrineDoors.jpg|Jay exiting the Shrine of the Silver Monkey.|link=The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie Legends-of-the-hidden-temple-movie-poster-3.jpg|The Silver Monkey as it appears on a poster promoting the TV movie.|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV movie) TV Movie Silver Monkey Pieces.jpg|The pieces of the silver monkey in the TV movie. TV Movie Messed Up Silver Monkey.png TV Movie Silver Monkey Success.png Board Game Shrine of the Silver Monkey.jpg|The Shrine of the Silver Monkey card for the board game. Board Game Silver Monkey.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Room Galleries